An Elder Scrolls Tale: Dawnguard
by SimonStormcloak
Summary: Dravyn Aleron is recruited for the Dawnguard, and ancient order of Vampire hunters dating back to the second era. With the help of his new friends, he must take on the evil Lord Harkon and free the land from complete destruction. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Hello, loyal readers! This story is a special one, because it is the first one I publish in Third-Person perspective! YAAAAY! I'm also going to make the land bigger, as to be more realistic.**

**Thanks to the Dawnguard, for killing vampires and making this possible.**

It was a cold night in Riften. The town was unusually quiet, with the occasional cluck of a chicken. Dravyn Aleron walked through the streets as the lamp-posts flickered. He was wearing a wool sweater to keep the cold out, but still he felt freezing. He walked past the marketplace, into the residential district. He approached his house when he heard a scream. Dravyn swiftly drew his steel dagger and turned around. The sound was coming from over in the marketplace. He ran past the wood houses and into the market, where the body of Grelka was propped against the well. Dravyn had met Grelka before, but hadn't really known her. She just sold light armor at her stall in the marketplace. Dravyn looked up and saw a guard fighting three men in black outfits. Were they- Assassins? Riften was territory of the Thieve's Guild, everyone knew that. Was this some guild war or something? He looked closer. Dravyn's Dark Elf eyes helped him see better than others. The three men, two were Imperial, and one was a High Elf. But it wasn't that he noticed. It was the yellowish-orange eyes and the pale faces that caught his attention. Vampires! Oh, this was bad.

Some of the townsfolk were fighting, he could see Balimund the smith wielding an axe, while a man named Aerin was fighting with a sword. Dravyn backed away, he didn't want to be killed by those abominations. But it was too late, the High Elf turned his head towards Dravyn and charged. Dravyn sidestepped and the Vampire crashed into some boxes. What a foolish move. The Vampire regained his strength and jabbed his Iron Sword at Dravyn. Dravyn blocked then bashed with his sword. He had had a little experience with sword-fighting, back during his days in the Cyrodillic Fighter's Guild, but daggers, although similar, were not the same thing.

The Vampire stumbled back a bit and Dravyn took the opportunity to stab him in the throat. It had been a long time since Dravyn had killed a man, and he felt the familiar feeling, the rush of blood and battle. He took cover behind Madesi's stall, grabbing a cloth from a barrel and cleaning his blade. He stood up and saw that there was only one Vampire left. Unfortunately, the body of Aerin lay on the ground, face-down in a pool of blood. But Balimund was held fast. Dravyn watched as the blacksmith did remarkable things with his axe. By the time half a minute had past, the Vampire's head lay on the ground, at the feet of the smith, who was covered in blood that was probably not his own. Half a dozen guards came bursting into the market, swords drawn. The Jarl's housecarl was there too, Unmid Snow-Shod.

"What's happened here?" Asked Snow-Shod.

"I don't quite know." Replied one of the remaining guards. "One moment, everything was fine, the next... Chaos."

"What are the casualties?"

"Umm..." The guard looked around him. "Two civilians, five guards, three... enemies."

"Enemies?" The Housecarl bent down and looked at the corpse of one vampire. "These are no regular 'Enemies', these are vampires!"

Everybody gasped. There were murmurs amongst the crowd.

"How have vampires gotten into the city?"

"It was the Thieves Guild! I knew it!"

"This is so scary..."

"Now, everyone," assured the Housecarl. "Everything will be fine. The guards will deal with this. In the meantime, everybody should stay inside at night. Go back to your business, we will clean up the bodies!"

Everyone obeyed, and Dravyn finally sheathed his dagger. What had happened? Vampires attack Riften in the dead of night. Well, they _were _night creatures. Dravyn started heading back to his home, but somebody stopped him. It was an Orc, dressed in black leather armor that Dravyn couldn't quite describe.

"Gods... Was I too late?" Said the Orc.

"Umm," Dravyn replied. "Who are you?"

"Me? Who are _you?"_

"Uh, Dravyn. Dravyn Aleron."

"Heh, name's Durak. Pleased to meet you.

"Look, is there somewhere we can talk? I'm new to Riften, and I can't afford to have _everyone _hear us."

"Yeah." Dravyn thought, thinking immediately of the Bee and the Barb. "Follow me."

Dravyn lead and Durak followed, and they walked into the inn. They sat down at a table, and Dravyn called for two bottles of mead. As Keerava brought the drinks, Durak lowered his head and whispered,

"Okay, what you're about to hear will astound you, so be prepared.

"Drabyn, or whatever, have you ever thought of a career as a... Vampire Hunter?"

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Please review, and I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Bye!**


End file.
